Matthew Palmer
Lived in London since 1993 but only recently started birding again (after an 18 year gap). This profile is mainly to keep track of the lists for my two 'Patchlist 2007' patches. These are Wandsworth Common and Barnes WWT. Unfortunately, time available for birding is very limited so all these lists are likely to be rather short! The first patch (Barnes WWT) covers the London Wetland Centre, the foreshore between Putney & Hammersmith Bridges, Barnes Common, and the playing fields, etc between Barnes Common and the LWC, including the Beverley Brook between the Thames and Rocks Lane. This forms an area of around one and a quarter miles long and, at its widest, just over half a mile wide. Barnes WWT: 1. Mute Swan, 2. Canada Goose, 3. Wigeon, 4. Gadwall, 5. Teal, 6. Mallard, 7. Shoveler, 8. Pochard, 9. Tufted Duck, 10. Ruddy Duck, 11. Little Grebe, 12. Great Crested Grebe, 13. Cormorant, 14. Grey Heron, 15. Water Rail, 16. Moorhen, 17. Coot, 18. Lapwing, 19. BH Gull, 20. LBB Gull, 21. Herring Gull, 22. Feral Pigeon, 23. Stock Dove, 24. Woodpigeon, 25. Ring-necked Parakeet, 26. Wren, 27. Dunnock, 28. Robin, 29. Blackbird, 30. Song Thrush, 31. Long-tailed Tit, 32. Blue Tit, 33. Great Tit, 34. Magpie, 35. Carrion Crow, 36. Starling, 37. House Sparrow, 38. Chaffinch (to 01/01/), 39. Egyptian Goose, 40. Bittern, 41. Sparrowhawk, 42. Kestrel, 43. Snipe, 44. Common Gull, 45. GBB Gull, 46. Collared Dove, 47. Green Woodpecker, 48. Pied Wag, 49. Stonechat, 50. Mistle Thrush, 51. Jay, 52. Jackdaw, 53. Greenfinch, 54. Goldfinch, 55. Linnet (to 13/01/), 56. Shelduck, 57. Greylag, 58. Pintail, 59. Reed Bunting (to 28/01/), 60. Yellow-legged Gull (24/02/), 61. Redshank, 62. GS Woodpecker, 63. Water Pipit, 64. Redwing, 65. Goldcrest, 66. Coal Tit (to 10/03/), 67. Treecreeper, 68. Chiffchaff, 69. Sand Martin, 70. Mandarin (to 17/03/), 71. Blackcap, 72. Grey Wag, 73. Jack Snipe, 74. Mipit (to 06/04/), 75. LRP, 76. Wheatear, 77. Sedge Warbler, 78. Reed Warbler (to 15/04/), 79. Hobby, 80. Common Sand, 81. Common Tern, 82. Swift, 83. Swallow, 84. House Martin, 85. Lesser Whitethroat, 86. Common Whitethroat, 87. Willow Warbler (to 29/04). Also Ring-necked x Tufted Duck (13/01/07), Tufted x Pochard (?) (10/03/2007), Greylag x Canada (10/03/2007) The following birds have also been reported to 6 Apr 2007: 1. Goosander, 2. Peregrine, 3. Rock Pipit, 4. Siskin, 5. Bewick's Swan, 6. Fieldfare, 7. Caspian Gull, 8. Kingfisher, 9. White fronted Goose, 10. Med Gull, 11. LS Woodpecker, 12. Red crested Pochard, 13. Rook, 14. Buzzard, 15. Skylark, 16. Stone Curlew, 17. Garganey, 18. Crossbill, 19. Dunlin, 21. White Stork, 22. Green Sand, 23. Goshawk. My birding on Wandsworth Common is limited to anything I can see from my house or (usually only hear) on my regular running routes that go round and through the common. Wandsworth Common: 1. Feral Pigeon, 2. Woodpigeon, 3. Crow (to 01/01/07). 4. BH Gull, 5. LBB Gull, 6. Robin, 7. Starling, 8. Magpie, 9. Blackbird (to 02/01/07) 10. Common Gull (04/01/), 11. Herring Gull (04/01/), 12. Grey Heron (04/01/07), 13. Pied Wagtail (11/01/), 14. Great Tit (12/01/), 15. Greenfinch (12/01/), 16. Blue Tit (15/01/07), 17. Ring-necked Parakeet (18/01/07), 18. Wren (18/01/07), 19. Mallard, 20. Shoveler, 21. Tufted Duck, 22. Coot, 23. Collared Dove, 24. Song Thrush, 25. Goldfinch (to 20/01/07), 26. GBB Gull 27. Dunnock (to 01/02/07), 28. Canada Goose, 29. Moorhen, 30. Long-tailed Tit, 31. Chaffinch (to 26/02/07), 32. Mistle Thrush (01/03/07), 33. House Sparrow (finally, 02/03/07), 34. Cormorant (22/03/07), 35. Goldcrest (25/03/07), 36. Jay (28/03/07), 37. Chiffchaff (09/04/07), 38. Swallow (13/04/207), 39. Blackcap (14/04/07). Not yearlisting in London (or anywhere else), but out of interest. London: 1. Mute Swan, 2. Canada Goose, 3. Wigeon, 4. Gadwall, 5. Teal, 6. Mallard, 7. Shoveler, 8. Pochard, 9. Tufted Duck, 10. Goldeneye, 11. Smew, 12. Goosander, 13. Ruddy Duck, 14. Great Northern Diver, 15. Little Grebe, 16. Black-necked Grebe, 17. Great Crested Grebe, 18. Cormorant, 19. Grey Heron, 20. Kestrel, 21. Water Rail, 22. Moorhen, 23. Coot, 24. Lapwing, 25. BH Gull, 26. Common Gull, 27. LBB Gull, 28. Herring Gull, 29. GBB Gull, 30. Feral Pigeon, 31. Stock Dove, 32. Woodpigeon, 33. Ring-necked Parakeet, 34. Green Woodpecker, 35. Meadow Pipit, 36. Pied Wagtail, 37. Wren, 38. Dunnock, 39. Robin, 40. Blackbird, 41. Fieldfare, 42. Song Thrush, 43. Long-tailed Tit, 44. Blue Tit, 45. Great Tit, 46. Jay, 47. Magpie, 48. Jackdaw, 49. Carrion Crow, 50. Starling, 51. House Sparrow, 52. Chaffinch (to 01/01/07), 53. Egyptian Goose, 54. Bittern, 55. Sparrowhawk, 56. Snipe, 57. Collared Dove. 58. Stonechat, 59. Mistle Thrush, 60. Greenfinch, 61. Goldfinch, 62. Linnet (to 13/01/07), 63. Shelduck, 64. Med Gull, 65. Iceland Gull, 66. Tree Sparrow (to 19/01/07), 67. Greylag (28/01/07), 68. Pintail (28/01/07), 69. Reed Bunting (28/01/07), 70. Yellow legged Gull (24/02), 71. Redshank, 72. GS Woodpecker, 73. Water Pipit, 74. Redwing, 75. Goldcrest, 76. Coal Tit (to 10/03/2007), 77. Treecreeper, 78. Chiffchaff, 79. Sand Martin. 80. Mandarin (to 17/03/2007), 81. Blackcap, 82. Grey Wag, 83. Jack Snipe, 84. Ring Ouzel (to 06/04/2007), 85. Swallow (13/04/07) 86. LRP, 87. Wheatear, 88. Sedge Warbler, 89. Reed Warbler (to 15/04/), 90. Hobby, 91. Common Sand, 92. Common Tern, 93. Swift, 94. House Martin, 95. Lesser Whitethroat, 96. Common Whitethroat, 97. Willow Warbler (to 29/04). Category:BirdersProfiles